Rika Shiguma
'Rika Shiguma '''is one of the main characters in the light novel and anime series ''Haganai. She is a first-year student at St. Chronica's Academy and a scientific genius. She was saved by Kodaka when she fell unconscious during a disastrous lab experiment (she invented and released sleeping gas that works in just a few seconds), and begs to repay his kindness with sex. She joins the Neighbour's Club just to get closer to him. She is the fifth member of the club. Rika was a shut-in before joining, being isolated from the outside world her personal room in the school, she prefers the life of a loner like Yozora and like her, is extremely anti-social. She is voiced by Misato Fukuen in the Japanese version of the anime and Alexis Tipton in the English version, the former of whom also voices Yin and Kurumu Kurono. Appearance Rika has dark eyes (light-brown in Season 2) and hair. And as described by Kodaka, Rika has a slightly childish and, at their first encounter, beautiful face (to which Kodaka would say it's a waste due to her perverseness). In the first three volumes of the light novel, Rika is usually depicted wearing her glasses, with her hair in a ponytail being held by a yellow scrunchie. By the beginning of Volume 4, she stopped wearing her glasses (which she said to be fake, since her vision is perfect) and began to let her hair flow down to her back, still being held by a scrunchie. She soon started changing her hairstyles frequently. She also changed her hair color to blonde and black in Volume 5 (using her new invention), but she quickly got back to her natural hair color in Volume 6. In Volume 8, she changed her hair color back to black during her second confrontation with Kodaka at the rooftop. However, Rika's dress code tends to be the same, consisting of the normal school uniform with a lab coat over it even in public. Rika once changed her clothes to a one-piece dress in volume 6 after Kodaka commented (in one of his "accidental" asides) that she would be a real beauty if she dressed up. In Volume 8, Rika began to wear more casual clothes inside the club-room. Rika also owns a yellow bikini but she still wears her lab coat over it. Personality Although there are many adult themes in the series, Rika is considered to be the most sexually straight-forward member of the neighbor's club. This was clearly highlighted in her first appearance, when she described her attraction to rape Kodaka in the middle of a stunned class. She has a habit of inserting any sexual innuendopossible in her sentences, to the point where she finds it normal to convert any innocent thought into something perverted. True to her word, Rika is an avid (self-proclaimed) fujoshi: she is a passionate consumer of Yaoi manga and magazines, is comically aroused by intercourse between mecha, and is delighted when Yukimura offers to have sex with Kodaka. Rika is proud of her perverseness, as she says that she would be a boring person if people only thought of her as a genius girl. She also greatly enjoys BL-related media, mostly H-games and novels, to the point of watching one in front of everyone and fantasizing about Kodaka with Yukimura (before Yukimura was revealed to be female). Despite her perverseness, Rika is shown to be very caring towards her club-mates as she is very sensitive to everyone's well-being and is almost always depicted in high-spirits. She is quite pestered by the fact that her club-mates usually feign ignorance about their already-established friendship by claiming that they are still friendless and view each other only as club-mates, especially Kodaka. Rika seems to delight in shocking others with her forwardness, especially the unflappable Kodaka. His casual manner of dismissing her advances becomes a major source of frustration for her, however. Throughout the series, he responds increasingly cooly to Rika's attempts to get his attention, to which she is visibly disappointed. While Rika enjoys shocking others she is easily overwhelmed when any sort of genuine affection is leveled at her, and usually blushes intensely when receiving it. Kodaka surprises her on at least two occasions by "accidentally" speaking aloud while he is meditating on how attracted he is to her, and Yozora's inclusion of her during the Culture Festival elicited a similar reaction. Despite her sporadic persona, Rika is perhaps the most dedicated member in terms of achieving the club’s intended goal to make friends. Unbeknownst to the other characters, except for Kodaka, she puts forth a tremendous amount of effort behind the scenes to make some club activities, such as the VR game and club film, an enjoyable experience for everyone. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Female Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Genius Category:Inventors Category:Teenagers Category:Outright Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Comic Relief Category:Chaotic Good Category:Insecure Category:In Love Category:Mature